legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Moka Akashiya
Moka Akashiya (赤夜 萌香, Akashiya Moka) is the main female protagonist. She is a Vampire in Yōkai Academy and the first person Tsukune Aono meets when he sets foot in the Yōkai realm. Moka takes a liking to Tsukune, initially because of the taste of his blood (something she very quickly becomes addicted to), but later when he tries to protect her from the Outcast Ayashi, Saizou Komiya. When the Rosario Cross around her neck is removed, the seal keeping her inner nature is released. Cold and arrogant, the Inner Moka is a completely different entity from the kind and loving Moka, going so far as to specifically remind Tsukune to "be kind to the other Moka". Tsukune is the only one able to remove the Rosario Cross around Moka's neck. Her name is a pun on the word "mocha", as well as reflecting her split personalities, as mocha is a combination of coffee (which represents Inner Moka) and cocoa (which represent Outer Moka). It is revealed that Outer Moka is a personality made by the sealing ceremony of the Rosario and Inner Moka is closest to the original Moka, which is save for repressed memories. Furthermore, Akasha Bloodriver has told Inner Moka that the only person who can remove the Rosario is someone who means her no harm and loves her; in this case that person is Tsukune. Inner Moka '(or Ura Moka) is Moka's inner-self and polar opposite who is also very prideful, which is revealed when after Tsukune removes Moka's Rosario Cross. She also becomes delighted with Tsukune's blood and early on states that it is the main reason why she bothers to save him whenever he is attacked in the first place. However, as time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull off the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's cold demeanor, not only towards him, but to Yukari Sendo, Kurumu Kurono, and Mizore Shirayuki, as she begins to accept the girls as friends despite their mutual 'rivalry' for Tsukune. ''Inner Moka' is actually the true Moka Akashiya with 'Outer Moka' being a personality created by the power of the rosary, which somewhat suppresses the powerful vampiress blood within her. Despite this, 'Inner Moka' shows an incredible amount of concern for Outer Moka that mirrors a 'sisterly bond' at times. She's determined to protect whatever 'Outer Moka' holds dear, especially Tsukune. She respects and treats 'Outer Moka' as she would her own sister and will berate her if she doesn't do what she is supposed to do i.e. doing homework, eating properly, taking a shower before going to bed etc. History Although Moka was an S-Class monster, being a vampiress, she was very weak at birth, so, being a Beyond S-Class Shinso Vampiress, her mother Akasha transfused her blood into her body, to literally save her life. There is a possibility that Inner Moka's hair is always silver due to her mother giving her too much Shinso blood, because, for Shinso Vampires, they are only supposed to have silver hair when in serious fight mode. Before Moka's mother gave her the rosary to seal away her powers, Moka was constantly sparring with her younger sister Kokoa, though Kokoa frequently lost. Despite numerously losing in battles, the young Inner Moka was impressed with her little sister's hardworking determination. She knew that Kokoa was never going to win, but Moka never refused to or backed down from a fight, even out of pity. When Akasha gave Inner Moka the Rosario, it was the only thing she had left of her mother, because Akasha had ripped up all the photos and books of herself and her last words to Moka, was that the Rosario seal can only be broken, as someone can only take it off if that is the person who truly means her no harm and who loves her; in this case, that is Tsukune Aono. When Moka was sealed with the Rosary, Kokoa constantly chased her and Moka always hid from her, finally escaping to Yōkai Academy, but Kokoa found out by the time of Season II and only transferred there to get back at Outer Moka for "stealing her real big sister away." When Kokoa Shuzen, her younger sister, found out about the school, and even attempted to fight against the Doppelganger in the second Manga book, at the very end of the book, she joins the Newspaper Club, which is a very different spin from the Anime for Moka because in the anime, she had never joined the club. Personality Moka is a very kind, loving, sweet, soft-spoken, polite and friendly girl towards others. Even though she is good-natured, she possesses a bit of naivety that draws her into problematic situations. While initially hateful and distrustful towards humans, she eventually grows to care for the only human on campus, Tsukune Aono. Her bond with him grows stronger over time, to the point where he begins allowing her to drink his blood without protest, just so she remains healthy. When it appears in the story that Tsukune will be expelled, Moka states she'd rather drop out and go with him, because she cannot bear the thought of being separated. She is also good friends with Kurumu Kurono, who considers herself and Moka "best friends" despite their rivalry for Tsukune's affection. In the beginning, Moka had an attraction towards Tsukune due to how delicious his blood is and would constantly ask if she could drink it. However, when Tsukune becomes tired from her always drinking it, she becomes worried over his condition and tries her best not to hurt him. However, when Tsukune allows her to drink it for her health, she hugs him and thanks him for it. The more time she spends around Tsukune, the more her feelings toward him grow. Whenever Tsukune tries to make her happy or willingly allows her to suck his blood for her health and happiness, she blushes and is very happy around him. When others mention how close the two are and if she has feelings for him, she blushes and is very bashful around him. Whenever she has the courage to ask him out on a date, she fidgets, and slightly stutters with him. When Tsukune's mother mentions how much Tsukune talks about her and likes her, she hugs him and even tries to kiss him. Eventually, her feelings develop into love. In a number of instances in the manga, she says directly to Tsukune that she loves him 6 (during Tsukune's birthday); Chapter 11 (where she says that she loves him even if he will hate her). She is very defensive of Tsukune due to him being only human, and wants to protect him so she can be with him. Moka even admits that she wishes to be with him. There is a running gag that whenever Moka gets close to Tsukune and looks as if the two are about to kiss, she bites his neck to suck his blood. However, she has more than once actually wanted to kiss him, but she is always interrupted by the others in the craziest of ways. Prior to the Inner Moka being sealed by the rosary, she and her younger sister [https://rosariovampire.fandom.com/wiki/Kokoa_Shuzen Kokoa Shuzen had a rivalry in childhood. Kokoa became distressed when her beloved big sister was sealed away, and spent the next few years chasing Outer Moka, wanting to kill her and get her big sister back. While Inner Moka loves Kokoa as a sibling, she finds her "too clingy." Outer Moka dislikes Kokoa's penchant for attacking her constantly in order to force out her other personality; until Tsukune appeared in her life she was never able to remove the rosary and fight back. When it comes to the Outer Moka, the Inner is deeply close towards her. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each others' backs. They share a lot in common (due to them being in each others' bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day inner and outer Moka can become one together. (Which happens in epilogue). In Chapter 14 of Rosario Vampire II, the spirit of the Snow Oracle prophesies that Tsukune and Moka have a "special destiny" and a "destiny that will move the whole world". Her vampiress nature also emerges when she is unsealed. Cold and reserved, she is highly aristocratic and arrogant, looking down upon all manner of yōkai for their audacity to challenge her. She normally punishes the monsters who dare pick on Tsukune for various reasons and depending on how they treated Outer, she'd even attempt to permanently maim them. Her pride of being a noble vampiress is very apparent in how she deals with everything. She is very strong for a girl opposed, to her girly counterpart. In all accounts, she is a completely different from Outer Moka. She also possesses plenty of knowledge of the other classical types of monsters that attend Yōkai Academy. Despite her cold nature as a vampiress, she does not truly wish to kill anyone and is very merciful in fights. This is why she curbs her power, to keep herself from killing people. Even when she was forced to kill Tsukune when her blood was taking him over and left him unable to control himself, she didn't want to kill him and showed emotional distress when trying to put him down. Afterwards she and Outer Moka were sad over Tsukune's condition and Inner Moka blamed herself for hurting him. Throughout both seasons, we learn the true reason for her coldness is to keep distance between her and her friends she doesn't want to lose anyone else even if she is the only one who suffers, not accepted, and hated. Inner Moka's true intentions throughout the series was to protect Tsukune and thinks that she is only needed for fighting. As such, she wanted to stay as "Inner Moka" so she doesn't become weaker, one of the two reasons she was in a hurry to fix her seal only for "Outer" Moka to try to convince her otherwise, the two working together and filling each other's gaps. Inner Moka tended to be slightly amused at Tsukune's attempts to assist her despite him being a 'mere human'. She claimed her personal interest in protecting him was due to his apparently tasty human blood, the primary source of nourishment for her body, but also to keep the sealed Moka happy. Even so, as Inner, she has never drank Tsukune's blood in the manga, leaving that task to Outer. Over the course of the series, Inner Moka begins to take a more aggressive stance whenever she appears on behalf of Tsukune, becoming angry when he is injured trying to protect her or Outer Moka. She even saves him a few times from blows that might have killed him at the cost of personal injury to herself. When Tsukune is horribly burnt trying to protect Outer Moka from Kuyō's supernatural flame, it was only one time we see when she actually threatened the life of a fellow student if her gambit at reviving him should fail. In the anime, this is shown when she forcibly bypasses the rosary's sealing power to strike back at Ruby who had mercilessly attacked Tsukune from behind. Later on, during the rare moments when she was not fighting, Inner is actually quite a normal girl to be around, despite her high upbringing. She is best described as very tomboyish, being prone to using violent or brash methods to get her point across. She is very smart, having been compared as slightly lower than the genius-level Yukari (solving complex math formulas and being bilingual with English as her 2nd language). Despite being very tomboyish most of the time, she can be quite feminine. She likes shopping for clothes and adores cute stuffed animals. She is also a bit of a tease, quite willing to show off her legs, but will allow nothing above 'holding of hands' at this point. She blames not being out nearly long enough to have any sort of practice in it. In the anime, Inner is a bit more socially awkward as well being obsessed with anything martial arts-related. As time goes on, she comes to genuinely respect Tsukune's growing courage and gentle heart, especially after he risks his life several times in order to pull the rosary to free her when the both of them are in danger. His gentle and caring nature slowly begin to wear down on Inner's prideful and arrogant exterior, helping her form bonds with the rest of the group. She has noted that the more time she spends out in the world and around Tsukune, the softer she becomes and the more dependent she is on Tsukune and everyone else. Throughout both seasons Inner Moka began to invest more and more into her relationship with Tsukune as her feelings develop from friendship to love. Her protective nature becomes so intense that Inner Moka beings to retaliate without warning, like the time where she lashed out at Midou for insulting Tsukune in public. She also does unprecedented things like shielding Tsukune at her own expense and injecting him with her blood, even though she was aware of what it could do to him. These emotional developments come to fruition in Season II, where Inner Moka has changed tremendously in how she thinks of Tsukune and her emotions now blatantly express her love for him. Physical contact is embarrassing to her, although she typically hides it well, there are instances where her composure falters, like in chapter 16 when Tsukune suddenly embraces her. Her possessive nature of Tsukune grows to the point where she takes a role in the romantic competition, where she vehemently rejects the idea of polygamy along with Tsukune; and when Kurumu says that this was because she (Inner Moka) wants Tsukune to be hers alone, she blushes and quickly lashes out in embarrassment (Chapter 26, Rosario Vampire 23). Although Inner Moka is much more open and visibly smitten whenever she thinks about Tsukune, Inner Moka worries about her emotional evolution because she is starting to act like the Outer Moka and fears that she is losing her edge because of this, losing her proficiency to protect (and as a result, be with) Tsukune. Her love for Tsukune progresses mostly throughout Fairy Tale part of the series, where she opens her heart to him upon their reunion, and when she heavily worries for him during his transformation to a ghoul exhibiting emotional distress, where she cries and later begs for him not to turn into one throughout his crisis. When it comes to the Outer Moka, Inner is deeply close towards her, even though she's a fake personality. The two have a very strong bond and act almost like sisters who watch each other's backs. They both share a lot in common (due to them being in each others bodies). Inner tends to make sure that she eats, bathes and does her homework as usual and looks out for her well-being. Outer is the only person, aside from Tsukune, that she can open to, such as her worries over events and how the two feel about their love for Tsukune. According to Tsukune, he cares for both of them the same and hopes that one day Inner and Outer Moka can become one together. Issa elaborates that Outer Moka had never left, and that her personality and experiences were a part of Inner Moka and her soul, and as a result Inner Moka is bright and cheerful as her outer form. With this differentiation between Inner and Outer become pointless as Moka is finally free to be herself and openly love and protect Tsukune. Category:Characters that hail from the Rosario + Vampire Universe Category:Vampires Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Humanoid Category:Martial Artists Category:White Haired Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502